Poing de pierre
by LaConteuseGoldfish
Summary: L'an 3408 du Deuxième Age, Terre du Milieu. Harley, jeune bachelière française, est "choisie" pour faire le voyage entre Ëa et la Terre. Ce qu'Aiwë n'avait absolument pas prévu, c'est le peu de connaissances sur Tolkien de la jeune fille. Comment pourrait-elle s'en sortir si elle est incapable de lire ou écrire en Tengwar ? Sans parler de ses manières... (Réécrit-1 chapitre/2 sem.)


**Bonsoir et Bienvenue! (jeune fille absolument pas à l'aise avec les présentations)**

* * *

 _You bought a star in the sky tonight_ _  
_ _Because your life is dark and it needs some light_

 **Buy the stars** **\- Marina and the Diamonds**

Harley avait toujours pensé que les étoiles étaient magiques.

C'était bête, puéril même, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Une part de son esprit, la rationnelle, s'insurgeait alors et réexpliquait à sa part poétique que les étoiles étaient comme le soleil : d'énormes réacteurs nucléaires brûlant à des milliers de parsecs.

Mais quand elle levait les yeux vers le ciel nocturne, comme à cet instant, elle ne voyait que de la _magie_.

La jeune lycéenne expira lentement, libérant la fumée pleine de nicotine prisonnière dans sa bouche. Elle observa le nuage fluet s'enrouler dans le ciel, la tête vide. Derrière elle, la fête battait son plein. Les vacances d'été commençaient tout juste, et avec elles venaient les résultats du bac.

On célébrait la réussite, la fin de l'angoisse, le début d'une nouvelle vie. On dansait autour du feu de camp, battait les galets de ses baskets.

La joie était palpable chez tout le monde.

-Eh, Harley !

L'interpelée se tourna lentement vers Valentine, qui la hélait depuis le cercle de danseurs fous. Son amie pouffa en se dégageant des bras de son petit-ami et vint vers elle, son pas vacillant sur les cailloux ronds de la plage.

Harley essaya de ne pas grimacer en ôtant son écouteur, pour ne pas paraître impolie. La musique de la bande crachait un flot continu de rap populaire qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement. Lorsque Valentine vint s'asseoir près d'elle, les joues rouges d'alcool et les yeux brumeux, elle prit une longue bouffée de sa cigarette.

Dieu qu'elle n'aimait pas être sociable...

-Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Babilla son amie. Pourquoi tu viens pas danser ?

-Rien, souffla Harley en recrachant la fumée. J'ai pas trop la tête à ça...

-Pourtant t'as pas raté ton bac !

Harley jeta un œil à Cédric, qui s'était affalé à l'écart, et buvait sa bière par intermittence.

Lui, il l'avait raté, et en beauté. Il n'avait même pas assez de points pour passer les oraux de rattrapage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser méchamment qu'il l'avait cherché, à faire l'idiot la moitié de l'année et à ne jamais réviser. Mais ce n'était pas son problème, c'était celui de Cédric.

La bachelière se retourna vers Valentine, qui semblait trouver la vue des vagues grises magnifique.

-J'ai juste pas envie de fêter ça, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Hm. Moi j'ai envie d'un bain de minuit. Tu viens ?

Harley sourit et termina sa cigarette.

La jeune bachelière rangea son téléphone dans son sac et se déshabilla en même temps que Valentine, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements. La jeune fille prit la main tendue de son amie et courut en riant vers la mer.

Elles sautèrent dedans sans préparation et mirent à hurler.

-C'est glacé !

-Évidemment, c'est la nuit, patate ! Répliqua Harley en ricanant, tout aussi rafraîchie.

Valentine l'aspergea généreusement, lui tirant un hurlement. Elles attirèrent l'attention de la bande, qui finit par les rejoindre à l'eau.

Harley ne regardait plus le ciel, elle n'avait plus besoin de la magie des étoiles.

 **o0o**

 _You named it after me, but I'm not yours to keep_ _  
_ _Because you'll never see, that the stars are free_

 **o0o**

L'asphalte était dur, inégal et frais sous la plante de ses pieds. Le vent soulevait ses cheveux secs et pleins de sel marin, balayant les rares grains de sable présents sur ses jambes. Le ciel commençait tout juste à se teindre de mauve, rose pâle et orange. Quelques timides étoiles étaient encore visibles.

Harley les fixait obstinément depuis le début du chemin. Tout pour ignorer impérieusement la présence désagréable de Julien.

Cet abruti fini l'avait suivie quand elle avait quitté la bande quelques vingt minutes plus tôt, sous prétexte qu'elle risquait de se faire agresser. Si elle devait se faire agresser, il était en tête de la liste des suspects.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard coin, noir.

-... et puis Adam a vomi ses tripes, c'était grave cool !

Harley pinça les lèvres.

Cela faisait bien... Huit mois, si ce n'était plus, que Julien lui tournait autour, comme un vautour autour d'une charogne. Honnêtement, ç'aurait pût être flatteur. Si le type n'était pas constamment les yeux fixés sur son décolleté, sa chute de reins ou ses jambes. Sérieusement, il avait l'air _en chaleur_.

Harley savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas de tous les garçons. Elle avait pas mal d'amis masculins en parfait état de marche, et son petit frère n'était pas non plus comme ça. Mais lui...

Elle manqua de faire tomber ses tennis pour lui mettre une droite lorsqu'il se remit à _baver_ devant ses formes moulées par son haut humide.

Une fois, elle s'en était plainte à sa Baba. Sa grand-mère l'avait regardée de haut en bas, puis avait lâché : « c'est ta faute, tu n'as qu'à t'habiller un peu mieux que ça ! ». Hahaha. Mais ce n'était pas tout-à-fait ça, le problème. Ses shorts, débardeurs et jupes étaient innocents. Au grand contraire des regards et de la connotation qu'on leur donnait.

Elle voulait qu'elle se mette à haïr son corps, à se sentir complexée ? Tout ça parce qu'on l'avait _matée_?

-... d'ailleurs j'suis sûr qu'il est pédé !

Harley se crispa, retenant de toutes ses forces une réplique bien sentie. Grands dieux, qu'elle haïssait ce mot... Son propre frère était gay, et ses oreilles la brûlaient à chaque fois qu'elle entendait cette appellation dégradante.

Heureusement, elle apercevait la façade de son immeuble au loin. Elle allait enfin être débarrassée de cette larve gênante, arrogante et horripilante !

La jeune fille voulut accélérer le pas, pressée d'atteindre son but et de se glisser entre ses draps propres. Après avoir pris une douche, bien sûr... Mais une main immense se referma sur son bras et la poussa contre un mur.

Elle s'écrasa contre la vitrine de magasin dans un petit cri, surprise.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Julien ! S'exclama-t-elle, énervée.

Il la maintint fermement par les poignets, les yeux plantés dans les siens.

Harley le fusilla du regard et le repoussa. Elle n'y mettait pas toute sa force, persuadée qu'il comprendrait qu'elle n'était pas d'accord.

Mais il ne fit que raffermir sa prise, et rapprocher dangereusement son visage.

-J'en ai marre d'jouer, Harley, lâcha-t-il, mortellement sérieux.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

-C'est ça, fais l'innocente !

-Je plaisante pas, je sais pas de quoi tu par-...

A sa plus grande horreur, il _l'embrassa_.

Harley n'y tint plus, se libéra aisément grâce aux cours d'auto-défense qu'elle avait pris, et lui colla une baffe magistrale. Elle cracha au sol, se débarrassant du goût immonde de l'alcool qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié et qu'il lui avait transmis.

Julien semblait sonné, et tenait sa joue rougie.

-Mais t'es folle ! S'écria-t-il finalement.

- _Je_ suis folle ? Répéta-t-elle, éberluée. Tu rigoles j'espère ? Tu viens de m'agresser, abruti !

-Quoi ? Mais ça fait des mois que tu veux ça !

-T'as vu ça où ? Je t'évite comme la peste noire !

Il fronça les sourcils et carra les épaules, dans une imitation pitoyable d'un personnage charismatique de roman à l'eau de rose. Harley haussa un sourcil peu impressionné et décida de reprendre sa marche.

Pour cette fois, et cette fois uniquement, elle lui laissait l'excuse de l'alcool qui imbibait ses sens. Elle voulait bien être gentille et épargner « le pauvre chéri », comme l'appelait Valentine. Mais il ne fallait pas la prendre pour une poêle à frire, non plus. Le « pauvre chéri » tâterait de ses techniques d'auto-défense la prochaine fois qu'une de ses phalange aurait le malheur de se poser sur elle.

Harley ignora royalement les cris et supplications du jeune homme, tapant le code de son immeuble avec rage. Elle lui claqua la porte au nez, et eu un pincement de satisfaction au cœur.

 **o0o**

 _Oh we don't own our heavens now_ _  
_ _We only own our hell_

 **o0o**

C'était arrivé alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain.

La jeune bachelière venait de prendre une douche pour se débarrasser du sel marin et du sable. L'eau à ses pieds s'était colorée de verte intense quand elle avait mouillé puis rincé ses cheveux. Elle était ressortie en drap de bain, une serviette enroulée autour de sa masse capillaire. Ses yeux étaient brouillés de fatigue, et après l'épisode « Julien », elle ne demandait qu'à dormir.

Mais sa grand-mère se tenait à l'extérieur, les lèvres pincées, le regard sombre. Harley avait baissé la tête, honteuse.

-Baba, je suis dé-...

La gifle fut si puissante qu'elle lui fit tourner la tête.

La fatigue, le choc et la tristesse firent poindre des larmes dans ses yeux. Elle ravala sa salive et renifla, attendant patiemment la suite.

Et elle ne tarda pas, comme toujours. Calina Dore ne manquerait jamais une occasion de rabaisser sa petite-fille. Parfois, Harley se demandait comment sa Baba ferait si elle n'était pas là pour supporter ses critiques constantes. Qui irait-elle haïr ? David ? La voisine d'en face ? Le facteur qui se trompait souvent de boîte ?

Peut-être même que sa Baba serait tellement en manque de haine qu'elle adopterait un chien pour le détester…

-Tu n'es qu'une petite traînée, comme ta mère, persifla la vieille d'un ton venimeux. Le Bon Dieu me préserve de ta décadence... Regarde-toi, tu es une honte pour la famille !

-Je suis désolée, Baba, j'aurais dû demander la permission au lieu d'envoyer un message pour prévenir David, souffla Harley d'une toute petite voix.

-Tu empestes le péché ! Hors de ma vue, cracha la bulgare en l'assassinant du regard.

Harley se mordit la lèvre, retenant ses larmes. Elle hocha la tête, manquant de faire tomber sa serviette.

Sa mère, son modèle, son héroïne et la belle-fille de Calina, était morte en même temps que son père quelques années plus tôt. Depuis, elle et son frère David vivaient avec le seul membre encore vivant de leur famille : leur grand-mère.

Et elle faisait endurer un véritable Enfer à Harley tous les jours en ouvrant la bouche.

 **o0o**

 _And if you don't know that by now_ _  
_ _Then you don't know me that well_

 **o0o**

Harley poussa un soupir d'ennui pur. Et de fatigue, parce que dormir trois petites heures n'était clairement pas suffisant. La marque sur sa pommette s'était rapidement estompée, et David n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Tant mieux.

La lycéenne laissa paresseusement traîner ses yeux sur les étalages de la boutique de sa grand-mère. La jeune fille connaissait par cœur les antiquités exposées à la vente. Elle les nettoyait chaque soir depuis près de trois ans maintenant. La bachelière adressa un sourire poli et gentil au vieux couple qui se présenta à elle pour payer une vieillerie.

-Redresse-toi, Harley, asséna sa grand-mère d'un ton sec et cassant dans son dos.

-Oui Baba, marmonna-t-elle en se crispant aussitôt.

L'événement survenu la veille était à la fois régulier et occasionnel. Calina ne giflait Harley que lorsque celle-ci sortait en soirée avec ses amis, et Harley sortait _souvent_ avec ses amis.

La jeune fille en avait développé une véritable terreur des relations amoureuses. Elle s'interdisait toute amourette, toute relation charnelle, tout ce qui approchait au sexe. Elle avait dix-sept ans, elle avait encore le temps, elle n'était pas pressée.

En fait, c'était même l'inverse. Elle espérait _retarder_ ce moment.

Harley ne dénigrait absolument pas les filles de son âge qui affichaient une sexualité débridée et éhontée, elle les **admirait**. Parce qu'elle était terrorisée de la réaction de sa grand-mère, pour qui la pureté d'une jeune fille la désignait comme respectable. Et être _respectable_ signifiait bonne à marier et à enfanter. Cela méritait l'héritage familial, et le fait d'être logée, nourrie, blanchie.

Autant dire que Harley, avec ses longs cheveux teints en vert, ses piercings aux oreilles et son langage moderne que sa Baba désignait comme « vulgaire », était l'image même de la dépravation.

La lycéenne poussa un soupir de désespoir en passant le code barre d'une statuette africaine sous le laser. Elle encaissa son client avec mécanisme, puis le regarda sortir d'un air morne. Même la clochette de la boutique ne la faisait plus réagir.

-Eh, Lily !

La bachelière se redressa vivement. Une seule personne au monde l'appelait encore comme ça.

David, son frère, avançait au milieu des étagères couvertes d'antiquités comme un éléphant au milieu d'un magasin de porcelaine.

Si Harley tenait essentiellement de leur père, Dave était le portrait craché de leur mère, avec ses cheveux blonds qui bouclaient doucement sur ses tempes et ses yeux d'un bleu électrique si pur qu'il en faisait mal à la rétine. Il était néanmoins immense comme feu Natanail Dore.

La jeune fille n'avait jamais compris l'injustice qui régnait sous le toit de sa grand-mère : Harley était le portrait craché de son fils unique, et elle la haïssait. Dave était, au contraire, la copie conforme de leur mère tant détestée par cette même mamie, et elle _l'adorait_. Pas qu'elle s'en plaigne, elle aurait fait sauter le dentier de sa Baba si elle avait osé toucher un poil de tête de David. Mais elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la logique de cette femme.

Quoi qu'il en fût, son frère était là, planté devant elle, au milieu des rayonnages comme s'il était perdu.

-Tu as fini ton entraînement Dave ? Sourit-elle doucement pour le dérider.

David Dore faisait partie de l'équipe de rugby du lycée, et était une vraie coqueluche auprès de ses équipiers et de son coach. Harley avait cessé de comptabiliser le nombre de fois où M. Venopazi, son professeur d'italien, lui avait fait l'éloge de son prodige de cadet en plein cours.

Même si elle devait avouer ne rien comprendre à ce sport quelque peu barbare, elle encourageait Dave de tout son cœur.

-Ouais, c'était plutôt cool, répondit son frère en s'approchant pour s'accouder au comptoir. J'ai hâte de reprendre l'an prochain ! Le coach n'a pas arrêté de chouiner parce qu'il ne pourrait plus souffler dans son sifflet de l'Enfer pendant deux mois, ricana le blond en faisant tourner ledit sifflet entre ses doigts.

-Tu as piqué le sifflet de M. Venopazi ? Rit Harley en attrapant l'objet. Tu es fou, il va t'arracher la tête !

-Non, il m'aime trop pour ça !

-Tu sais qu'il ne l'enlève jamais, même pour les cours ? Je l'ai croisé une fois au supermarché, et il a carrément sifflé après sa gosse ! Il _va_ t'arracher la tête, Dave !

Le frère et la sœur ricanèrent dans leur coin un moment, cassant du sucre sur le dos de leur enseignant bien volontairement.

Harley et David s'étaient toujours entendus comme larrons en foire. Quand ils étaient petits, ils vivaient dans les montagnes, juste à côté d'une forêt. Ils passaient leur temps à jouer dans les arbres et les cours d'eau ensemble. Lorsqu'il leur prenait l'envie de faire une farce, David mettait le plan au point et Harley l'appliquait. Si elle avait des facilités avec les langues et la littérature, lui préférait les sciences, alors ils s'entraidaient. Elle avait réussi son année de Seconde grâce à lui !

Mais David ignorait tout de ce que leur Baba faisait subir à Harley. C'était mieux ainsi.

La jeune fille n'aimait pas dissimuler les choses à son cadet, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il se mette à détester Calina pour ça. Il était bien trop pur, trop innocent. Il fallait le préserver. Et puis, ce n'était pas si terrible : elle n'était pas battue à proprement parler.

Alors, elle encaissait les humeurs de sa grand-mère.

-Au fait, Julien était là, à l'entraînement, lâcha soudain David.

L'information tomba comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

Harley, qui revoyait les événements de la veille se dérouler sous ses yeux, failli en lâcher le carton d'antiquités qu'elle tenait. Calina leurs avait demandé d'aller ranger la réserve, et elle ne serait pas contente de voir ses précieuses vieilleries abîmées…

Sa prise sur la boîte se raffermit, et elle lâcha un vague « hmm ? » en réponse. _Range le carton, le sujet passera vite_ , songeait-elle en plaçant sa charge dans sur une étagère.

-Il avait l'air bizarre, aujourd'hui, continuait son frère d'un ton beaucoup trop anodin.

Il aurait pu lui parler des résultats du dernier match de croquet de la Reine d'Angleterre qu'il aurait employé le même ton.

-Il est toujours bizarre, commenta-t-elle simplement en s'emparant d'un nouveau carton, sans pour autant regarder son frère.

-Il est venu me parler, répliqua David. C'est _ça_ , qui est bizarre.

-Je pensais que ça allait mieux entre vous, qu'il s'était excusé pour le début d'année ?

En septembre, lors de la rentrée au lycée en Seconde de David et de son intégration à l'équipe de rugby, il avait eu des problèmes avec quelques personnes. Dave n'avait jamais caché son orientation sexuelle, et ça dérangeait certains.

Julien avait été l'un d'eux, l'insultant de « tapette » et autre noms peu mélioratifs dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Mais Dave s'était révélé excellent au rugby, et des plus persévérants. Une vraie tête de lard ! Alors, les commentaires désobligeants avaient cessé, et les gens étaient venus s'excuser pour leur comportement. Julien avait été un des premiers à le faire, ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Harley à l'époque.

Epoque _complètement_ révolue. Malgré sa maturité envers Dave, c'était un crétin.

-Peut-être, mais il n'est pas du genre à faire causette aux premières années, souffla son blondin de frère dans son dos. Donc, il est venu me parler. De toi.

-Ah, fit-elle sans cesser de compter les tasses en porcelaine dans la boîte ouverte devant elle.

-De toi et de lui, notamment.

-Onze, douze… Marmonna-t-elle. Et donc ?

Bien, il y avait le compte.

-Il a dit que vous étiez… euh que tu avais…

-Que j'avais ? Répéta-t-elle distraitement en sortant une des tasses pour essuyer la poussière déposée dessus.

-Il a dit que tu lui avais sauté dessus, hier soir, et que tu l'avais giflé quand il t'a repoussée.

CLING !

La jolie tasse en porcelaine blanche, aux motifs délicats d'oiseaux verts et violets, explosa en mille morceaux sur le carrelage.

Aussi mortifiée Harley allait-elle être en s'en rendant compte plus tard, pour l'instant elle s'en fichait comme de sa première bulle de bave. Elle se retourna vivement vers son frère cadet, abasourdie par ses dires, et le fixa sans mot durant un moment.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

-De quoi ? Souffla-t-elle, un drôle de sentiment affluant dans ses veines.

-Il a dit que tu avais poussé Valentine et toute la bande à prendre un bain de minuit dans la mer, que tu avais eu un comportement… dérangeant.

-C'est elle qui est venue me voir…

-Apparemment, tu aurais insisté pour qu'il te raccompagne, et tu l'aurais baratiné tout le long du chemin… Avant de te jeter sur lui.

Les pensées de Harley étaient embrouillées.

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Tout ça, c'était… Impossible ! Ça ne s'était absolument pas produit comme ça, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement bien ! Valentine était venue lui parler, elle avait proposé le bain dans la mer… Julien l'avait raccompagnée de force et _il_ l'avait gavée de récits débiles sur sa propre personne !

Et _il_ l'avait embrassée sans son consentement !

-C'est n'importe quoi ! S'énerva-t-elle. Cet imbécile t'a raconté des mensonges, il a menti sur toute la ligne ! C'est lui qui m'a embrassée ! C'est Valentine qui a décidé d'aller se baigner en premier ! Et c'est Julien qui a insisté pour m'accompagner !

-Je veux bien te croire, c'est vrai que c'était bizarre venant de toi, sourit son frère.

-Attends un peu que je l'attrape, je vais lui apprendre à s'inventer une vie sur mon dos !

Son frère rit de soulagement. Harley n'était pas frivole comme Julien l'avait décrite, et elle n'était pas non plus attirée par lui. Elle aimait bien sortir, oui, mais elle était tellement sévère avec elle-même qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de copain.

Il la regarda brandir son téléphone portable comme un trophée avec un air tendre. Elle semblait déterminée à passer un savon à Julien !

-Mince, je n'ai pas son numéro, je peux pas l'insulter, râla la jeune fille dans son coin. Je vais appeler Valentine, elle pourra te dire ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Pas besoin, je te crois, rit-il.

-Peut-être, mais ça me met les nerfs en boule !

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'appeler qui que ce soit, car sa grand-mère vint vérifier leur travail. Et Harley se fit engueuler en bonne et due forme pour la pauvre petite tasse.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent enfin, Harley se jeta sur le matelas qu'elle partageait avec son petit frère pas-si-petit-que-ça. Il n'y avait que deux chambres dans l'appartement de sa grand-mère, et celle-ci tenait à son confort. Les deux jeunes dormaient donc ensemble, dans une pièce qui aurait pu faire office de placard à balais, s'il y avait eu des balais, depuis plusieurs années.

S'il n'y avait pas un seul balais en vue, les murs étaient couverts de posters achetés au cinéma en bas de la rue. Ceux du côté de son frère étaient tous tirés des mêmes films : les trilogies du Seigneur des Anneaux et du Hobbit. Harley ne pouvait pas tourner la tête sans faire face à un Aragorn, l'épée magique au poing, ou un Legolas, l'air perdu. Autant dire que si Dave était un fan invétéré des films et des livres, elle-même n'appréciait pas l'univers de la Terre du Milieu. Elle préférait mille fois Harry Potter ou Pirates des Caraïbes.

Toujours turlupinée par cette histoire avec Julien, elle appela Valentine, mettant sur Haut-parleur pour faire participer Dave.

L'amie de l'aînée ne tarda pas à répondre.

- _Allô ?_ Grésilla la voix fatiguée de la lycéenne.

-Oula, toi, ça ne va pas fort, s'inquiéta Harley immédiatement.

- _Excusez-moi, mais qui est à l'appareil ?_

La question de Valentine fit froncer la sourcils à Harley, avant qu'un sourire ne s'étale sur son visage. Son amie devait mal se remettre de sa gueule de bois…

-C'est Harley, espèce de patate ! Rit-elle gentiment. Tu vas b- ?

- _Encore une fois, qui êtes-vous ?_ S'impatienta la voix de son amie. _Je vous préviens, je vais raccrocher, je ne suis pas d'humeur à conter fleurette à une inconnue._

-Mais Val-

La tonalité indiquant que Valentine lui avait raccroché au nez la coupa. Harley échangea un long regard avec son cadet, déboussolée. Elle n'avait pas fait de faux numéro, celui de son amie était enregistré depuis des lustres sur sa carte SIM.

La jeune fille se redressa, inquiète pour son amie. Elle attrapa sa veste et prépara rapidement un sac dans lequel elle fourra quelques affaires de « survie ».

Harley se tourna ensuite vers David, qui la fixait sans dire un mot.

-Je peux t'emprunter la moto de papa ? Fit-elle en tendant la main. Elle vit à une demi-heure du Havre, et je ne pense pas rentrer ce soir. Je vais sûrement dormir chez elle, vu l'heure qu'il est.

-Pas de problème, soupira-t-il en lui donnant les clés. Fait juste attention à toi, et préviens Baba, OK ?

Harley hocha la tête. Après avoir prévenu sa grand-mère, et lui avoir assuré qu'elle dormait chez une amie et pas un « prétendant », elle sortit de l'immeuble.

La magnifique Harley Davidson de leur père était garée sur le parking, sa peinture rutilante reflétant le crépuscule. Natanail Dore avait eu l'idée, vu que son épouse était aussi une grande amatrice des vieux modèles de motos, de nommer ses enfants selon sa bécane préférée. Lorsqu'elle était petite, Harley n'arrêtait pas de le lui reprocher.

Mais alors qu'elle enfourchait l'engin et empoignait le guidon avec force, elle sourit simplement et se sentit, étrangement, à sa place. Harley Quinn et son côté harlequin pouvaient aller de rhabiller.

Place à Harley Dore et son blouson en cuir.

 **o0o**

 _All my life I've been so lonely_

 _All in the name of being holy_

 **o0o**

Harley toqua à la porte d'entrée des Martin, s'attendant à ce que la mère de Valentine l'accueille avec un sourire et ses muffins. Mais Mme Martin entrouvrit la porte, la jaugea des bottes aux cheveux verts, et grimaça.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec et cassant.

-Mme Martin, je voudrais voir Valentine, s'il vous plaît, répondit tout de même la lycéenne.

-C'est à quel sujet ?

Harley cligna des yeux, interdite. C'était bien la première fois que Mme Martin la repoussait, même lorsque Val et elle se faisaient la tête.

Elle fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus déboussolée.

-Si ce n'est pas important, vous feriez mieux de repartir, mademoiselle, cingla Mme Martin en fermant la porte au nez de Harley.

-Non, attendez ! S'exclama-t-elle en grimpant sur le palier.

Mais elle eut beau toquer, sonner, re-toquer et re-sonner, on la laissa toute seule, dans le froid des soirées d'été.

Harley retourna vers la moto, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, et complètement perdue. Entre Julien qui racontait des bêtises, Valentine et sa mère qui ne la reconnaissaient pas… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? C'était quel genre de blague de mauvais goût ?

L'adolescente grimpa sur le deux-roues en marmonnant. Pas plus tard que la semaine passée, Mme Martin lui offrait le logis et un repas digne d'une princesse. Et voilà qu'elle la mettait à la porte, sans même la laisser voir Val ? Harley boucla son casque d'un geste vif, blessée. Si c'était encore un sale coup de Julien, il allait le lui payer.

Très cher.

 **o0o**

 _Still, you'd like to think you know me_

 _You keep buyin' stars_

 **o0o**

De nouveau face à la porte de son immeuble, elle tapa le code d'un air rageur. Elle ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'il se passait, mais ça n'allait pas tarder. Et dès qu'elle choperait le malin qui osait lui jouer un coup pareil, elle l'émasculerait.

Agacée, elle prit la poignée et l'abaissa. Mais rien. Elle eut beau pousser, tirer, et forcer la poignée, la porte de son immeuble ne s'ouvrit pas.

S'était-elle trompée de code ? De nouveau, elle le tapa, et attendit patiemment le grésillement qui annonçait l'ouverture de l'immeuble. Mais un calme plat lui répondit. Elle tapa de nouveau les quatre chiffres, dans le bon ordre. Mais toujours rien. On lui refusait l'accès ? Ou est-ce que le propriétaire avait changé de combinaison et sa Baba avait oublié de lui dire ?

Non, ce genre de chose faisait bouger tout le voisinage. Elle en aurait entendu parler.

Prise de panique, elle s'acharna sur les pauvres touches, tapant et re-tapant la suite de chiffres à l'infini.

-Лайна **[1]** , jura-t-elle en Bulgare lorsqu'on lui refusa l'entrée pour la énième fois. J'me les gèle, moi !

-Vous avez fini, oui ? S'énerva le gardien en déboulant soudainement. Allez décuver ailleurs, et arrêtez d'agresser notre système de sécurité !

-Michelin ! S'exclama-t-elle en tapant contre la vitre. Michelin, c'est moi, Harley Dore !

Il lui adressa un regard noir, puis l'ignora purement et simplement.

Et son portable qui ne captait aucun signal en plein centre-ville… Était-ce seulement possible d'avoir une poisse pareille ? Jurant de nouveau, elle retourna près de la moto de son père, et démarra.

Fort heureusement, elle n'entendit pas les cris de panique de son frère, penché à la fenêtre de leur chambre, qui hurlait « Au voleur ! » à pleins poumons.

Harley s'arrêta dans une station-service au Sud de la ville, ayant besoin de faire le plein avant d'arriver chez Tiphanie, une autre de ses amies vivant à l'extérieur du Havre. Elle avait décidé de passer la nuit chez elle, ou sous un pont si elle non plus ne la reconnaissait pas. La jeune fille commençait à en avoir plein les pattes de cette histoire.

-Лайна, cracha-t-elle lorsque sa carte fut refusée par la machine.

Harley n'avait envie de voir personne, et certainement pas un type à moitié dépressif penché sur la caisse-enregistreuse de la station.

Mais ce n'était pas un bonhomme tout décrépi qui l'accueillit. Ce fut le sourire luminescent d'une jeune femme aux cheveux très bleus, à la peau si pâle que l'on aurait dit qu'elle irradiait, et aux yeux étranges.

-Bonsoir ! Chantonna l'employée avec un drôle d'accent. Je suis Aiwë, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

-Ma bécane est à sec, marmonna Harley en indiquant la moto dehors du menton, et votre foutue machine refuse ma carte bleue. Vous prenez le liquide pour l'essence ?

-Hm-hm ! Acquiesça la bleutée en hochant la tête de façon démesurée. Vous voulez du thé, au fait ? J'en ai fait pour tenir la nuit, mais il y en a trop, je vais jamais quitter les toilettes si je bois tout !

Harley haussa un sourcil sans répondre. Quelle étrange femme…

Aiwë dut penser que son silence équivalait à un accord, puisqu'elle lui tendit une tasse à l'effigie de Mr Patate remplie de liquide brûlant et coloré.

La tasse réchauffa ses doigts, même au travers des gants en cuir qu'elle portait à moto. Ses joues refroidies par la vitesse sur la route se réchauffèrent lorsqu'elle se pencha pour humer l'odeur du breuvage. Ça sentait les fleurs et les épices douces.

Le breuvage étant trop chaud pour qu'elle puisse le boire, elle s'installa sur une chaise à roulettes que lui avança Aiwë. C'était d'ailleurs un joli prénom, à la consonnance un peu étrange mais belle. Elles discutèrent un moment, notamment de la solitude de la bleutée dans une station aussi peu visitée.

-Tiens, au fait c'est bizarre, tiqua soudainement Harley, sans avoir touché à la boisson. Je ne me souvenais pas d'une station-service à cet endroit…

-Oh, on a ouvert il y a quelques mois, sourit Aiwë. Mais buvez plutôt votre thé, il va devenir froid et mauvais !

Harley ne répondit pas, trempant ses lèvres dans le liquide chaud. Le goût était étrange, doux-amer et il lui semblait sentir une pointe de pamplemousse. Pas tout à fait son fruit préféré, mais ça se mariait étrangement bien.

Le fait le plus bizarre et le plus notable fut qu'elle vida sa tasse en trois secondes.

Harley n'avait rien contre le thé, et adorait même les infusions en hiver. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne buvait cette boisson cul-sec. Une envie irrésistible de boire de nouveau le liquide brûlant la prit aux tripes, et elle commença à s'agiter, cherchant la théière du regard. On aurait pu la prendre pour une droguée en manque.

La jeune fille, après s'être calmée instantanément lorsqu'Aiwë avait touché son front, fut prise d'une étrange sensation de plénitude.

-Qu'est-ce… Que… Qu'c't'as foutu dedans ? Bredouilla-t-elle d'un ton rageur, fouinant le fond de sa tasse à la recherche de traces de GHB ou LSD. 'Foirée ! T'm'as dr'guée !

-Ce thé est fait à base d'athelas pourpre, une variété très rare, même chez moi, répondit calmement la bleutée en buvant paisiblement sa propre tasse. Elle a pour effet d'endormir, et de faciliter l'acceptation physique des sorts… Plus tu t'énerveras, plus vite mon sortilège agira. Je t'en prie, mets-toi en colère !

Harley n'en menait pas large. Elle n'arrivait pas à garder ses paupières ouvertes, et sa vision devenait de plus en plus floue. Le bout de ses doigts tremblotait, et son front était couvert de sueurs froides.

L'esprit enfermé dans du coton, elle réussit tout de même à avoir une pensée cohérente : il fallait qu'elle se tire de là, et vite.

Dans le brouillard, elle prit son casque et se redressa, envoyant valser la chaise. Aiwë s'agitait près d'elle, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à sa réaction. Bien qu'elle marchât de travers et qu'elle eut de mal à s'orienter, elle sut retrouver la sortie et s'engouffra à l'extérieur aussi vite que son état le lui permit.

L'air frais de la nuit lui fouetta le visage, la revigorant un peu.

Harley fit l'effort monumental de monter sur la moto de son père, puis de démarrer sans même voir ce qu'elle faisait. La porte de la boutique de la station claqua, et Aiwë courut vers elle en hurlant.

-Harley ! Harley, attend, c'est trop dangereux !

La lycéenne l'ignora et mit les gaz en direction de l'autoroute.

 **o0o**

 _And you could buy up all the stars,_

 _But it wouldn't change who you are_

 **o0o**

Le soleil se couchait sur la vallée d'Imladris, teintant les environs de couleurs ocres et rougeoyantes.

Depuis son balcon personnel, Oropher observait le paysage d'un œil morne et légèrement fatigué. Dans son dos, son épouse s'affairait à retourner ses placards à la recherche de la robe parfaite pour la soirée à venir.

Se détournant de la vision qu'offrait Rivendell, le roi sylvain haussa un sourcil.

-Très chère, je pense que cela serait plus simple si tu étais secondée par une femme de chambre, glissa-t-il doucement tout en rejoignant sa compagne.

-Oropher, soupira la souveraine de Vertbois, ce débat est stérile, et tu le sais très bien.

-Je ne comprends juste pas ce qui te pousses à refuser de l'aide…

-Je peux m'habiller toute seule, râla Arin **[2]** en s'emparant d'une robe rose pâle. Ces pauvres filles ont bien assez de travail avec toutes les duchesses et comtesses qui les inondent d'ordres du matin jusqu'au soir !

Oropher eut un petit sourire amusé lorsqu'elle déclara que la robe rose « ferait l'affaire ».

Ses conseillers lui avaient vivement reproché, à l'époque, d'épouser une simple courtisane au sang plus que douteux. Arin avait été élevée sur Númenor, et en résultaient un comportement des plus caractériels et un fâcheux accent. Jamais il ne regretta son choix, et la naissance de son fils l'avait conforté dans cette prise de décision.

Arin, même accompagnée de son tempérament et d'un rang bien inférieur au sien, était la femme de sa vie.

Le roi de Vertbois attendit patiemment que son épouse finisse sa toilette, l'aidant à tresser ses longs cheveux dorés. Dès qu'ils mirent un pied en dehors des appartements qui leur avaient été attribués, Arin devint silencieuse.

En société, elle portait toujours un masque et se forçait à juguler son terrible accent nordique. Sa compagne était loin d'être bête : elle savait que même après un millénaire et quelques siècles, certains n'aimaient pas son affiliation avec les Hommes. Seuls les plus jeunes ne semblaient pas en tenir compte.

Le guérisseur de Gîl-Galad, Elrond, était notamment fasciné par les récits d'Arin. Quoi de plus naturel ? Son jumeau lui manquait.

-Melleth nin, souffla-t-elle pour le tirer de ses pensées. Le seigneur Celeborn semble vouloir vous adresser un mot…

Il hocha la tête et laissa sa compagne glisser au travers de la foule, certainement à la recherche de Celebrian ou Lindir.

Le roi Oropher était en pleine discussion avec Celeborn, lorsqu'un grand bruit se fit entendre dans la forêt. Le silence se fit dans la salle, et certains allèrent se pencher aux balcons pour apercevoir la source du son.

Pendant de longues et interminables minutes, il n'y eut rien. Puis ils furent tous balayés par une force invisible, les fondations mêmes du palais semblèrent grincer. La vague de puissance qui les avait traversés ne reparut pas, et Oropher fut rejoint par les rois Gîl-Galad et Amdír, suivis de leurs gardes personnelles.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il immédiatement. Sommes-nous attaqués ?

-Je ne pense pas, répliqua le Haut Roi des Noldor. La citadelle est protégée, nous avons des gardes postés tout autour du domaine.

-Cela semblait provenir de la forêt, intervint le roi de la Lorien. Nous devrions aller voir ce qu'il s'y passe, pour rassurer le peuple.

-Accompagnons les gardes, acquiesça Gîl-Galad alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs jusqu'aux écuries.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un hurlement inhumain déchira le calme de la vallée, les figeant comme des statues.

 **o0o**

 _You're still living life in the dark_

 _It's just who you are_

 **o0o**

Harley ne se souvenait plus clairement des événements. Elle savait juste qu'un moment, la route défilait devant ses yeux, et que l'instant d'après, elle faisait un vol plané en plein milieu de la forêt bordant le Havre.

Lorsqu'elle heurta finalement l'arbre vers lequel son corps se précipitait, elle eut la sensation de traverser du verre pilé. Son corps s'enfonça, s'enfonça, s'enfonça loin dans le vieil orme, et tout devint sombre autour d'elle. La respiration courte, elle sentit seulement la buée se former sur le verre de son casque, avant de s'évanouir.

Harley rouvrit les yeux à peine quelques secondes plus tard, la tête encore lourde. Elle ôta son casque de moto, grimaçante, et inspira à l'air libre.

Le ciel au-dessus d'elle était piqué d'étoiles scintillantes comme des diamants. C'était un spectacle qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis la mort de ses parents, la pollution du Havre dissimulant les astres.

Un calme profond l'envahit. Elle allait pouvoir se reposer, tant pis si c'était dans la forêt.

La jeune Normande inspira de nouveau l'air pur à pleins poumons, le cœur lourd et la tête pleine d'interrogations.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que la douleur survint.

Tout son corps la brûlait, la démangeait, ses muscles semblaient prendre vie sous sa peau.

Les larmes dévalant ses joues, elle hurla à pleins poumons, priant pour qu'on la trouve, qu'on la libère de ce mal…

Quitte à l'achever.

Abrutie par la souffrance, elle se tortillait au sol, se cambrant de douleur et ses doigts se crispant sur les lanières de son casque.

Son crâne était un ébullition, comme s'il changeait de forme.

La jeune fille remarqua à peine les personnes qui l'entouraient, abasourdis par un tel spectacle. Elle ne réagissait pas à leurs appels, ni lorsqu'on tentait de la maintenir immobile, trop emportée par les vagues de douleur qui se répandaient dans son corps.

Tel un pantin désarticulé, elle se laissa faire lorsqu'un homme la pris dans ses bras.

Tout ce dont elle se souvint, c'était une mèche de cheveux blancs et un regard dur et froid comme la glace.

 **o0o**

 _It's just who you are_

* * *

 **[1] Merde (bulgare)**

 **[2] Matin (quenya ou sindarin, je me souviens plus)**

 **J'ai totalement repris l'histoire d'Harley, qui ne me plaisait absolument pas quand je l'ai relue il y a peu de temps. Les bases sont conservées, mais le contenu est modifié et, surtout, certains traits de caractère ont disparu. La vulgarité trop présente a elle aussi prit la poudre d'escampette.**

 **J'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaira autant que je m'y suis attachée moi-même !**


End file.
